Talk:Hollywood Diary Vol 1
Relevance Is this comic part of what we cover? I thought we were only covering books with characters that DC published because it was unclear if DC bought every Quality title or just certain characters. Kyletheobald (talk) 22:19, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :It's fairly clear now that DC did buy everything Quality published (with certain limited exceptions, which I could go into if you want). That's not the issue. The issue is that DC did not keep up copyright renewals on the stuff they bought from Quality, and much of it fell into the public domain after DC bought it. So something that DC has never used, like Hollywood Diary, is almost certainly not owned by DC anymore (or by anyone, because it is public domain now). For that reason, some members don't think we should include it in the database. I disagree, since DC did own it for a while. But no one (including me) is interested in adding all the issues, credits, and appearances of old Quality romance titles, so it's not a pressing issue... Shadzane �� (talk) 22:56, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::My main concern was that several of these titles exist on the site already and several more have one or two issues and a lot more redlinks/wanted images. I personally would prefer to limit it to DC proper and the characters they publish(ed) but others may disagree. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:45, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Series such as this one, are only worth a footnote in the Quality Comics page. I don't really see the need to keep it - S.S. (talk) 23:54, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Just browsing through Category:Image Needed brought several of these titles to my attention tonight. I don't want to immediately go and delete them but it makes me wonder how many other such books are on here. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:57, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Based on the information given by Shadzane, we could axe all titles that are currently in the public domain and keep only those that DC still has some ownership over. As I said, detailed information about titles released by Quality would fit better in that page, instead of their own separate pages. S.S. (talk) 00:03, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I've recently indexed a sampling of Heart Throbs Vol 1 and Love Stories Vol 1, mainly out of morbid curiosity. It's a stone drag, writer/artist credits are sparse, no continuing characters ever develop, etc etc whine whine. It seemed like a necessary extension of this database project, based on DC having actually published a bunch of these issues, even into the 1970s. Any excuse to stop tweezing them would sound good to me, at this point, but I don't get how they're in the public domain. DC once published them, and DC still exists, so doesn't DC have dibs on this material? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 00:32, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I don't think anyone is suggesting leaving out DC's own romance comics. What we are talking about here is the Quality material that that DC bought in 1956, and has done nothing with since then (this includes Quality's romance comics, but it's not just their romance comics). Here's a quick rundown of what happened: :::::::1. Under the copyright laws in effect when Quality existed, when you published something it was protected by copyright for 28 years. If you needed more copyright, in year 27 you could fill out a form and get an additional 28 years. (NOTE: Copyright terms have changed since them, so that additional 28 has now been stretched to 67 years!) :::::::2. Quality published Hollywood Diary in 1949 and 1950. :::::::3. DC bought Hollywood Diary from Quality in 1956. :::::::4. in 1976 and 1977, DC failed to fill out the copyright renewal forms and get their additional 28/67 years on Hollywood Diary. So in 1977 and 1978, Hollywood Diary entered the public domain. :::::::So. Hollywood Diary currently is in the public domain and does not belong to DC (or anyone else). But it did belong to DC for 21/22 years (from 1956 to 1977/78)! Shadzane �� (talk) 19:46, September 12, 2017 (UTC)